Who cares?
by jellyturtle
Summary: it's about severus and lily. i took quite long to type it all out.  it seemed pretty easy in my head, but i guess it's different when you really do it.  this is my first ever fanfict so please don't be too harsh on me!
1. The Start Of the 'Perfect' day

Severus got out from his bed reluctantly. Dragging his feet across the room and into the bathroom. He washed up and got changed. As he wore the green and silver tie, that marked him as a Slytherin, he thought about his train ride to Hogwarts. Severus remembered Lily being somewhat happy about it. And they were talking happily before James entered. At the thought of this, Severus gave a sigh. Looked at his reflection and gave a stiff nod to himself and decided to head down for breakfast.

As he got down to the great hall, he looked over to the Gryffindor table, but did not see Lily. _She's pretty late today. _Severus thought. He then walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was in deep conversation with the other Slytherin that was next to him. Severus saw that Lucius was busy and decided to greet him later. Severus got some toast and margarine and started spreading it onto the toast. It was not long till Lucius realized that Severus was there.

"Oh. Didn't know you would wake up this early," Lucius said. His gray eyes watching Severus. "And… why are you wearing your uniform?" He asked curiously, as his head lolled to the side. Severus upon hearing this realized that it was a Saturday. "Oh. Totally forgot. Today's Saturday?" He replied. "Yup" Lucius said, emphasizing on the 'p' and ate his toast. Severus rested his head on his hand and continued eating silently. _It's a Saturday. She's up late cause it's a Saturday? Hah. Figures._ He thought. As Severus continued eating his breakfast, the doors of the great hall opened, hopping that it was Lily, naïve, 15-year-old Severus Snape looked up anxiously. But only to see a bunch of Hufflepuffs enter. Severus gave a great sigh. "What is the problem, Severus?" Lucius asked. "Huh? Ahh… Nothing. I just realized I've got loads of potions homework to do." Severus lied. "H mm… I thought you've always liked potions?" Lucius was now looking at Severus suspiciously, sensing something's wrong. "It's just a lot, okay? I just hate it when Slughorn gives us loads of work over the weekend. Can't enjoy my weekend well…" Severus said. Lucius cleared his throat and said, "You don't even know the workload that we have to do..." Just then, a bunch of Gryffindors entered. It was Lily and her giggly girlfriends. She gave a quick look at the Slytherin's table; she spotted Severus, and gave him a quick smile before sitting down. Severus did not even realize that he was gawking at her. Lucius, who apparently was still talking stopped and looked at Severus. Lucius gave out a loud sigh and waited for Severus to realize that he wasn't paying attention. But it had no effect on Severus. Slowly, the gawking expression on Severus' face became a dreamlike smile. He was too busy replaying the memory of Lily smiling at him.

"Ahem." At this, Severus blinked and looked back at Lucius. "Yea?" Severus asked dreamily. "You're not looking at _her_ again are you?" "Wha? No…" Severus looked back down to his breakfast. "Severus. We've been through this many times!" Lucius said, knowing that he was lying. "How many times must I repeat? There are—" "better girls than her. And, of purer blood." Severus finished the sentence and looked back down at his breakfast and felt a lecture about girls and pure blood coming. "Come on Severus. There are better girls in Slytherin, but you fail to notice them! There's Jessica Greenapple and Vera Grey. They're young, pretty and your age as well! And. They _are_ pure bloods." Lucius looked at Severus, whom was burning up inside and just wished that Lucius could just stop it with all the pure bloods and half bloods nonsense. _I don't care for them._ Severus thought. And with that, he continued with his breakfast.

Severus got up and started to leave the table. But before he could take a step further, he realized something was weighing him down. He turned around to see that Lucius had grabbed his arm, and holding it really tightly. "What is it now?" Severus asked, with a hint of annoyance in what he said. Lucius had to flick his platinum blond hair away from his face before looking up at him. "Don't go over to her table. Severus. Don't go there. You hear me?" Lucius said. Severus looked at Lucius' pleading gray eyes. _Don't go there and stay here or go there and be with Lily?_ He thought about the decision. With a slight feeling of guilt, Severus said sorry and felt Lucius let him go. Lucius sat there looking, as Severus walked off to the Gryffindor table. _He'll come back to us, pure bloods, I'm sure of it. _Lucius thought.


	2. In The Afternoon

Little did Severus know he walked over to the Gryffindor's table, where it was practically "enemy territory".

Over at the Gryffindor table

James had just realized that Severus was walking over. He quickly told Sirius who was directly opposite him, playing around with his bacon before eating it.

"Sirius!" he said. Sirius looked up at him sheepishly, half of the bacon was already in his mouth, and he looked stupid. So, before telling Sirius of Severus coming over, he laughed. Remus looked at them, and managed a chuckle.

"BWHAT?" Sirius said angrily, as he ate the remainder of his bacon.

"Oh yeah," James said, "It's _him_. _Severus_ is coming." He managed to say.

"You serious?"

"No! You are!" James couldn't help it, but started to crack up again. It took him a few seconds to recover from all the laughing, but he was okay after a while.

"So? Any strategy? Anything to make him feel pain?" James schemed.

"I've got no idea," Sirius said sadly. "Why don't we just see how things go?" He suggested.

As Severus was so close to getting to Lily, so were his chances of getting hurt by James and Sirius. Severus was just about to call out to Lily, when something flew straight to his face. _It feels soft and mushy. And I can't see. What on earth? _Severus thought, as he wiped off whatever hit him. It was yellow. Then, there was an outbreak of laughter as more eggs flew towards his face. The laughter became louder and louder.

"James! Sirius! Stop it!" Remus shouted angrily.

Once it stopped, Severus looked up, to only see James with an evil grin on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" James said with disgust and looked down at Severus, who was now filled with anger.

"Nothing…" Severus muttered.

"What? Sorry, didn't hear you." James said sarcastically.

"Nothing…" Severus got up, turned around and trudged off, the Gryffindors laughing at him. Lily stood up and walked up to James, who was still laughing crazily.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to him?" She glared at him.

"Haha… Wha? Oh, yes Lily?" He looked up, flashing her his gorgeous smile.

"Not the least adorable." She muttered under her breath, and left James and his baboon friends.

_Why are they like that? Why must they be so-? _

"Severus? Sev?" She exclaimed. Severus turned around, wiping off the remainder of the egg yolk, happiness feeling his heart, knowing that it was Lily who was calling him. He gave her smile without thinking.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked curiously. "I mean… You _did_ just have eggs flunked to your face you know?" She now asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm all right. It's okay." He lied.

"Come on Sev, I wasn't born yesterday." She smiled back at him. "Let's take a walk." And he nodded in agreement. "But… Just let me get changed out of this first." And both of them laughed.

It was a good day to be out, the nice green pastures of grass and the clear blue skies, it was just perfect. As both of them walked towards the pond and sat near the edge.

"So… Why were you looking for me today?" Lily asked.

"What? Oh.." Severus said. And he became a little pink in the face.

"I just wanted to say hi. That's all." He smiled.

"Severus, it doesn't… no, I mean… You don't need to greet me everyday. You'll probably, no not probably," as she thought of the suitable word, Severus looked at her. Her short shoulder length hair and her almond-shaped green eyes, which were looking up into the blue skies

"It's a definitely. Yeah. They will definitely hurt you. So, don't be a git and go over to the Gryffindor table, okay? They'll do anything to make you feel embarrassed. Let's just greet each other with smiles instead. That way, James won't really know whom I was smiling at. And it's not as if we see each other once a day…" Lily continued speaking. _She's worried about me._ And he gave a silly smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked worriedly, tapping all over her own face.

"No.. I was just thinking of homework." He lied.

"Ah! Homework!" She said slapping her forehead. "McGonagall's homework! And Binn's Ugh. Would you like to do— "

"Yeah definitely. Homework, right?"

"Mmhm" she nodded her head "I'll meet you at the library. See you there!"

"You wanna bet who reaches there first?" suggested Severus.

"Hmm… I don't know." She said. But after giving it some thought ' Oh okay, I guess. What will the winner make the loser do?" Lily asked quizzically.

"Let's decide that later. When the winner picks, okay?" Severus said, with a grin on his face. With that she got up, and started running to the castle.

"CHEATER!" Severus shouted and Lily turned around to stick out her tongue and laughed.

"It doesn't count! You ran first! Obviously that's unfair." Severus pouted. Lily's smile grew wider and wider.

"So, what will you have me do? But! It has to be possible for me to do it, got that?" Severus added, as Lily took out a rather large book and swept the dust away.

"Hmm… I wouldn't mind a …a… AH-CHOOO!" Severus could not help but crack up a little. "Stop it will you? It's not that funny, is it?" She asked. Her cheeks becoming rosy red, but he continued until Madame Pince came to tell them to keep their voices down. They soon found a place and settled down to study. Severus deciding to do his Transfiguration homework first while Lily tackled History of Magic.

Time edged away slowly as they did their homework together. After a few minutes, either one of them will stand to look for a book or ask one another questions. There was a gurgling noise and Severus held back a laugh. Lily's face was once again becoming to resemble more like a rose.

"Sorry" She said softly.

"Come on. Let's go for dinner." Severus suggested, after looking at the near-by clock and realizing what time it was.

Both of them packed up their things and left the library. When they had to go their separate ways, Lily said " So I'll see you later, and don't come to my table." She gave him a warning look. And Severus said "Yes, ma'am." After that they went their separate ways.

Severus dumped his completed homework onto his bed and just went for dinner thinking, _I'll just sort it out later_, and he chuckled to himself. "Severus?" He turned around to see Lucius.

"Oh. Err … didn't see you there. I was just off for dinner. Would you-"

"Where were you?" Lucius purred. " Don't tell me you were with _her_…the mudblood_._" Lucius said it with so much loathe while, Severus stood rock still at the spot where he was standing.


	3. Lonely weekdays, but a happy Saturday

It was a hazy morning, as Severus trudged his way down for breakfast, Lucius was right next to him. As they settled down at their usual seats, Severus felt really sluggish. And slowly, he remembered what happened the previous night in the Slytherin common room…

"Quit hanging out with her! You're letting us Slytherins down!" Lucius scolded. Severus just could not meet Lucius' cold grey eyes. Lucius just kept talking about pure bloods and Lily, he described as a total disgrace to the whole wizarding world, "I mean, how can you stand it? Talking to mudbloods…" _Who cares?_ Severus thought. _Lucius seems to be the only one who cares though_. He answered himself.

"Self- control, Severus." Lucius whispered. And Severus was back at the Slytherin table. Soon, he realized why Lucius said that. Lily just entered the Great Hall.

"Don't look at her…" Lucius commanded. And Severus could not do anything but stay rock still and stare at his breakfast…

"_You wouldn't want her hurt would you, Severus?"_ Remembering what Lucius said, Severus shut his eyes tight and did not turn around to see Lily. Lily was looking at him worriedly, and James, who was watching Lily, looked over at Severus jealously, knowing that Lily was looking at him.

The week went by really quickly. Severus listened to Lucius and avoided Lily. Lily, on the other hand, did not know what was going on, she felt puzzled and wondered if she had done anything wrong to upset Severus. Whenever they saw each other in the hallway, Severus would look down and act as if he did not see her. Lily would try to wave or call him, but he did not respond and if she managed to get him, his answer was either "no I'm not free." or "sorry. I got to go for class… I'm going to be late." After which, he would run off and leave Lily hanging on the line.

But Lily, being persistent, managed to get him one day.

"Listen. I'm really sorry if I made you upset or anything." she said.

" Err… I got to go to—" Severus tried to explain.

" No! You Listen!" Lily had tolerated Severus attitude for nearly the whole week. And it was finally Friday.

" I can't take on another week of your attitude!" She exclaimed and she broke down into tears. Tears. And Severus froze right there and then.

Severus' weakness has always been Lily. He swore to himself that he would always protect Lily, but who knew that he himself has just hurt her. And now, she was crying.

"Listen," Severus started. "I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you. It's just that…"

"Is it Lucius?" She guessed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry…" He apologized.

" Make it— hiccup— up to me." Lily looked right into Severus' black eyes.

"I…will…" Severus gave in. And Lily gave a smile.

"So what will you have me do?" Severus heaved a great big sigh.

"Goutwivthme." Lily mumbled, and her cheeks became pinker than usual.

"What?" Severus asked, straining to hear what Lily said.

"Go. Out. With. Me." Lily said, and quickly looked away, pretending to see if there was anybody listening in on their conversation.

"Lily… I don't know. Lucius said he would hurt you…" He looked at her worriedly. " Or Potter might get jealous and do something to me. Cause, I mean you should know! – Lily looked at him, puzzled. – Potter has a thing for you!" He spat out.

" Oh come on, Sev! Since when were you like this?" Lily asked. " Oh come on? Please?" she said, with her pleading green eyes.

"Fine," Severus gave in. "but where do we go? There aren't any—"

"Who said so?" lily asked cheekily. "There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"But next week there's O.W.L Defence Against the Dark Arts. And you know I…

Oh who cares?" Severus shrugged. "Okay. Let's go out together tomorrow." And Lily gave a little giggle.

"I'll meet you at Honeydukes, okay?" She suggested.

"Sure. See you tomorrow then." Severus answered, and managed to smile back.

Severus told Lucius that he would be going to Hogsmeade, and was surprised that Lucius was not going.

"Why aren't you going?" Severus asked.

"I, unlike you, have loads of work and revising to do. And, there's the problem with Narcissa too. She thinks I'm spending way too much time on my work, and she's getting jealous. Over work!" Lucius explained, and went back to reading his book. Severus gave a quick smile and headed down for dinner. Nothing could possibly go wrong that night. He was going out with Lily. Lucius was not going out, so that meant that Lucius won't stalk him. Thinking about that, Severus gave a wide smile.

Severus woke up too early. Well, that's what happens when he gets excited. He went down for breakfast, ate some cereal, but had no appetite cause his stomach was already full of butterflies flying all over.

"So where do you want to go?" Lily asked, as she licked her lollipop.

"I don't know!" He answered.

"Actually… I do need a new quill." She said.

"You asked me out to go shopping with you?" Severus being taller than her looked down at her and asked.

"Since we're here, might as well get a new one anyway." She looked away.

"Oh fine. Let's go." Severus said.

After looking at some of the handsomely displayed quills, Lily asked, "Should I go for this Chinese ringed necked pheasant one or the white winged pheasant one?" and compared both of them, just like how she has been doing for the past few minutes, but stared at the Chinese ringed necked pheasant quill with much more desire, it was grey but it turned into a powder blue shade with a little shade of orange at the tip. The other quill was white but became a auburn shade at the tip.

"Sev? Which one do you think is better?" She looked over to Severus who was currently leaning on the wall, his arms folded.

"Just quickly decide. We won't have enough time left, if we're going to stay here any longer." He said, glancing at the near by clock.

"Oh come on…" she whined. "Severus…" She continued whining.

"Just hurry up and get on with it!" Severus said angrily.

"Okay then." She said slamming down the quills that she was holding. And went out of the store. Severus took a few seconds to take in what happened before realizing what he did.

"Lily! Wait!"

Lily was pretty far in front. It took him a few minutes to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she would look at him.

"Here…" And he placed a rectangular shaped box in her hands. She opened it, and saw a grey-powder blue-orange tipped quill in it.

"I'm sorry I was—"

"Thanks so much Severus!" She exclaimed, and gave him a nice warm hug. Severus gave a happy smile to himself. _Who cares if we're in separate houses? I like her. And that's all that matters to me._ He thought to himself. And hugged Lily back as well.


	4. Confessions and Tears

Monday was full of gloom and sadness. Or at least it was for James potter.

"Hey… Sirius? What is it that Snivellus have that I don't have?" Sirius stopped his doodling and looked up at James.

"I have no idea. I mean he's… I don't know." And went back to his useless doodling again.

"Don't you think I'm better than him at least?" James rested his head on his hand.

"Mmhm. Definitely, mate. You're a hundr— no. Thousands. You're thousand times better than that silly oaf."

"Don't you think I'm much more better suited for Lily?" James asked again.

"Come on mate. I think both of us know this answer." And gave a quick grin before returning to his so called 'work'.

"Listen. They're getting way too—" James started, but before he could continue, there was a loud _thwack_ and an aching pain at the back of his head.

"Who?" As James turned around to see that it was Professor McGonagall who hit him.

_Should I tell her? _As Severus thought about the consequences. _What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Our friendship will be so... It will be so… Awkward. Oh seriously? Who knew telling her three words would be so hard? _Severus wrecked his brains for an answer. _Severus think! Okay list out the options. I can tell her, write to her, or let her end up with Potty. Well, I don't know. Should I even tell her now? I could always tell her after the examinations. Oh, then there's also the problem with Lucius. He'll go all pure blood on me and whatever. Ugh. Why is my life so hard?_

Tuesday was a rather blue day. As more homework piles up and the teachers continue to stress how important the O. W. L s are, all the students could just predict what the teachers were about to say.

"… The O.W. L s are very important." The students said, totally bored of hearing the same thing everyday.

"You will all write an essay…" _Another essay? I still have yet to complete potions and History of Magic._ Severus thought.

"Tsk." He said in frustration. And when he turned around, he was surprised to see a red headed girl with her hair all tied up. Her green eyes saw him and she gave a wide smile to him. _Crap. Lily. When was the last time I thought of her? _ Even though it had just been a few days, Severus felt guilty about not talking to her or maybe not even realizing that she was smiling at him when they met down the hallways. He felt as if he had not seen her in days.

"Hi." She said.

"Lily I'm sorry. It's not Lucius this time- but I mean who cares about Lucius? - It's more of a me thing. I've just been studying real hard for these stupid O. and the teachers are probably going to drown me in more homework. Right. So, I'm sorry."

Severus explained.

"Severus. It's okay." Her green eyes looked at his eyes. Severus had a strange sensation in his stomach and looked away.

"Sev? What's wrong?" She asked curiously. "If it's not Lucius or you… So does that mean it's me?" She slowly backed away from Severus.

"No. It's just that… Lily… I lo –"

"Hey Snivellus… and Evans…"James said.

"And what are you doing here?" Lily said angrily.

"Now now Evans. Why so defensive?" James asked, knowing the reason already.

"James. Don't make her angry." Remus said.

"I agree with Moony." Sirius answered, and shook his head of black hair.

"Come on Lily. Get away from that silly oaf and I won't hurt him. Or there's another way…"

"What other way is there?" Lily glared at James followed by Sirius, Remus and last of all, Peter.

"Go out with me Evans. And I swear, I will never lay so much of a finger on old Snivelly again." As James said it, his smile grew wider and wider.

"Why in Merlin's pants should I go out with an imbecile like you?" Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm trying to think why Snivellus is cowering behind you." James continued, as if he did not hear Lily's reply.

As Severus made a lurch forward, Lily grabbed hold of his arm.

"Severus. Don't." she said sternly. "We're gonna make a run for it." She whispered. "On the count of three. One… two … THREE!"

Both of them turned around and sprinted off leaving the Marauders feeling pathetic and stupid at the same time.

"Love bites, doesn't it James?" Remus grinned.

"Shut up." James snapped. Remus shrugged and walked off.

"That was…. Really fun!" Lily exclaimed. They had run far off, and were once again by the lake. They sat down and talked for a while.

"You wanted to tell me something right?" Lily recalled.

"Ahhh. That… That can wait." Severus answered, and felt the blood rush to his head

_How could I forget? _Severus wondered.

"Ohhhh… But you know I'm such an impatient girl! Tell me!" She whined.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you soon." Severus gave a smirk.

Wednesday. It rained in the morning. So shoes of students were all wet and footprints covered the grounds.

"AH-CHOO!"

"Caught the cold again?" Severus smirked.

"No!" Lily answered hotly.

"Maybe you should return to your dormitory to do your homework." Severus suggested. The library was packed with students studying and researching. Not far off, you would be able to hear Madame Pince saying "Shhh!"

"Yeah right. And leave you here all alone? Figures. Anyway, I'm more worried about you! The O.W.L for Defence Against the Dark Arts is coming this Friday, and you could be sitting next to a person who might as well pass her cold to!" She explained. "I thought you've always liked Defence Against the Dark Arts? So would that be your absolute fave?" She looked at Severus.

"No." He continued with his work.

"So, what's on the number one fave in your list then?" Lily asked.

_You_. Severus thought.

"I like potions more. I don't know. I like both." He lied easily.

"Oh." Lily said dejectedly and went back to her work."

After a few hours, they both left for dinner. But it was pouring outside. Severus took off his cloak and helped Lily put it on.

"But what about you?" Lily shouted over the rain. "You might fall sick! Severus, I honestly don't need your cloak. Don't worry. I'll be all right!" She said.

"Well I know you need it more than me, okay? Let's just say I heard you're afraid of thunder." Severus smiled. And right on cue, there was a flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder, which Lily gave a little shiver. Severus smirked. "Here."

"Fine. But you better be all right tomorrow." Lily gave a faint smile before running off into the rain. But she stopped half way and retraced her steps. She stopped right in front of him, and she gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She muttered. And quickly left, but Severus stood there, totally shocked. And he touched his cheek where Lily had kissed him. _She kissed me_. He thought.

With a dumb smile on his face, he walked back to the Slytherin's common room. Back in the Slytherin common room, it was warm and cozy and Severus was not surprise to see so many students. It was after all raining outside. Some students brushed past Severus, as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The rain continued on during the night, and as Severus lay down in his warm bed, he finally thought about how he was going to tell Lily about his feelings.

_Tomorrow's Thursday._ Severus thought. _And after that it'll be… I guess I'll tell her on Friday._ But he backtracked. _What if she really does not have any feelings for me? No. I won't tell her… But she kissed me today! Obviously Lily likes me! Just write to her or something. Say that it's a note. Yeah. That should work…_

Thursday. It was a hazy morning. Sleepy students went down for breakfast grumpily. Severus sat down, recalling what happened the previous day, he gave a quick smile to himself.

But when Lily came in to the Great Hall, there was no smile from her or wave, she just took her usual seat and sat down.

_What's wrong? Maybe she's embarrassed about what happened yesterday? Maybe she didn't want to give that kiss away? Or was it meant for someone else instead?_ As Severus thought hard.

"What's troubling you now, Severus?" Lucius asked, as he drank some coffee.

"It's… just. No it's not about her." Severus lied, before Lucius could say anything. Lucius raised his eyebrows and gave a 'oh really?' look. "It's true. I was just thinking about tomorrow. You know… It's the O. W. L for Defence Against the Dark Arts… My favourite subject?"

"Well… Oh I see. Better study hard then." He gave a quick smile and went back to eating his breakfast.

When Severus saw Lily in the corridors, Lily avoided him. Severus would try to wave at her, but to only see her look down and walk right past him. It was the total opposite form what they did the previous week. It was only after all their lessons for the day did Severus managed to get Lily alone.

"Lily?" Severus called out to the Lily look alike that was walking far ahead from him. He has been seeing Lily-look-a-likes all day and apologizing to nearly every girl who looked like her. And once again, "oh… sorry." He apologized. _Where are you?_

But not far off, Lily was hiding behind a wall, taking a few peeks at where Severus was. _Maybe I should just 'bump' into him… he's been searching for me the whole day… and yet I..._

_But I'm too embarrassed to see him! Wait… Why am I embarrassed?_

_Because dummy! You got feelings for him!_

_But he's just a close friend… isn't he?_ Lily turned away and walked away, as a battle raged in her heart. But before she could walk any further, someone called her.

"Lily?"

This was the unmistakable voice of Severus. Lily could not escape now, so she turned around and said, "Sev? Shouldn't you be back in your common room studying for your _favourite_ subject?"

"Well… I've been searching for you the whole day and—"

"I know!" Lily said angrily. _Why am I getting so angry?_

"You knew? And yet you avoided me?"

"Yes. I knew. I avoided you, okay?"

"Why?"

"Severus… I'm sorry… about the kiss yesterday… it was sort of accidental. I wasn't thinking that moment and I just…"

Upon hearing this, Severus looked nearly disgusted.

"So what? That kiss was caused by accident? Our friendship was accidental too, right? My feelings for you were accidental? Meeting you was by accident too?" Severus said furiously. "Well, I'm sorry for you kissing me then! I shouldn't have talked to you the very first time I saw you!"

"No… Severus… It's not that… I…" Lily's eyes were filled up with tears. "Sev…" she tried to explain, but Severus continued on.

"You know what's the reason for me even talking to you all the time?" _I have to say it. _"Lily…" And he managed to calm himself down before saying, "I love you."

Lily looked up at Severus. But nothing seems to come to her mind.

"Severus… I'm sorry but I don't like you. Or at least I don't feel the way you do about me." Severus looked away. "I like you… but only as a friend… I'm sorry." Lily apologized. But deep down inside Lily thought, _is he really just a friend to me?_

"Why?"

"I know that Lucius will give you a hard time… and your friends will make fun off you. They hate mudbloods."

"This isn't about what my friends like!"

"I know but… I don't want to see you suffer."

"It only matters what you think of me." Severus said. "You look tired. Best you should go back and rest."

"But Severus…" Lily began.

"Just go. Tell me tomorrow whatever it was that you wanted to tell me." And Severus began to walk away. Lily stood there and let the tears roll off her cheeks.

Finally, it was the day that Severus has been dreading and waited excitedly for: Friday. It was a sunny day. Nothing could block out the sunlight, it was a cloudless blue sky.

Having a delicious breakfast, note in hand, Severus walked over to the Gryffindor table and gave the small folded up parchment to Lily, who today, woke up early. James and his friends weren't there to embarrass Severus or do anything stupid to him.

Lily stared at the small piece of parchment. On the first fold, it read: _Open this when you want to._ Lily held the parchment in her trembling hands. _What's this? Don't tell me it's a note of farewell, Severus. I don't want to lose you. You're my closest friend. Who would stand up for me through the end? You would. Don't leave me. You promised never to hurt me and yet… you're going to leave after our stupid squabble from yesterday?_ At this, tears filled her eyes. She chucked the note into her bag. And thought, _I'll read it later. Don't get me all teary eyed this early in the morning, Sev._

"You may begin now." As Professor Flitwick turned over an hourglass full of sand.

Severus immediately flipped open his test paper, and started on his first question. Every time when they mentioned how many more minutes it was till it was times up, Severus would write faster. Feeling totally nervous, he took a peek to see how Lily was doing. She was going at an average pace, looking up to think for a while, before she hurriedly looked back down to write her answer.

Just like that, time flew by. Severus stretched his hands out. Feeling relieved that the most important thing for him was finally over. _Now it's Lily that I'm worried about._ Severus grabbed his things and got out of the Great Hall. _But question ten was sort of tricky… I only managed to identify a few…_ Severus was too busy thinking about the questions from the O. W. L paper and wondering if he managed to get the right answers. He settled down on the green grass that was next to a clump of bushes.

Not far off, Remus had taken out a book to read. Sirius was looking about, a bored look on his face. James was playing with his own golden Snitch.

After a few minutes, Severus put his O. W. L paper in his bag and got up. But came to an abrupt stop when James said, " All right, Snivellus?"

With a fast motion, Severus got his wand, but sadly, it flew off somewhere behind him, due to James' disarming spell.

And then, Severus fell as he tried to get his wand back.

"What's up, Snivellus?" Severus heard James asked.

"I saw him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Sirius said.

Some of the students, who have come to watch, laughed.

_Crap! I can't move! Stupid jinx… Come on think. _But the anger Severus felt inside got the better of him. "Just you wait." As Severus glared at James.

"Wait for what?" said Sirius. "What are you going to do, Snivellus?"

Severus cursed and shouted out hexes at James and Sirius, but his wand being quite far away, nothing happened.

"You should wash your mouth if I were you." James said. "_Scourgify!_"

Severus could start to taste the soap in his mouth. He coughed and coughed. _What is up with this idiot?_ And the anger continued to build up in him. But Lily had appeared, but all she was doing was trying to stop and telling him to put Severus down. James made Severus hang upside down in the air and felt the blood rush to his head. And for a moment, Severus saw Lily twitch, as if she was about to join the other students and start laughing. Severus immediately felt as if he's been tricked, with her warm smile and her kiss. _You're right. It is an accident that I met you!_ Severus thought angrily.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He heard Lily shout. And soon, Severus was back on solid ground.

Without thinking, Severus said, "I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood like her!"

"Fine" Lily said. " I wont bother, _Snivellus_."And Severus' head went blank.

_What did I just say? Was that really me? _

_But you saw her! She nearly laughed when you were turned upside down. She was nearly as bad as them. _

_She could have laughed along, but she didn't… _

But before Severus could think of anything else, he was once again hoisted upside down. And before James could do anything, there was a loud angry voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! POTTER! You will put him down NOW!" She demanded. Next to her, was platinum blonde haired, Lucius Malfoy, with a smug look on his face.

Seeing that Professor McGonagall was there, he put Severus down and walked off with her. The students that were watching, dispatched and Lucius walked over to where Severus was.

"How do you feel?" Lucius asked. "Potter is nothing but trouble."

"Thanks for saving me." Severus thanked, as he got up.

Night came. _And I'm right outside here. What am I even suppose to say? Lily… listen I'm sorry about earlier. It was sort of an accident… And I was talking about accidents yesterday… And I made her cry… _Severus thought hard.

"Tell her I won't leave unless she comes out and talk things out with me." Severus told a girl.

"Just go away. She doesn't want to see you now."

"I'll stay here till tomorrow then. I don't care. It's either she comes out or else I'll stay." Severus said it as if it was no big deal at all.

"I'm only here cause Mary said that you were going to stay here the whole night."

'I would have, if you didn't come out. Lily, listen… About today… I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood, it was by—"

"What? Accident?" Lily was thoroughly furious with Severus. "Listen, Severus. I don't care…" And she said the worst thing ever for Severus. "We're through." Severus tried to tell Lily he was sorry but she just didn't accept it. And she climbed back into the portrait hole, leaving dishearten, naïve, 15-year old Severus Snape outside.

But back inside the warm Gryffindor common room, Lily went to one of the untaken armchairs and sat there staring at the fire as tears started roll off her face. _I'm sorry, Severus. _She thought. And the thought of Severus made her remember about the note that Severus gave her earlier that morning. She climbed up to the girl's dormitory and went to search for her note. She took it out and read it—

_Dear Lily,_

_Well, you heard me yesterday. I love you. And if you don't have the same feelings about me, promise me Lily, that you won't avoid me just because it's awkward or whatever. And just so you know, I don't care about Lucius or what my friends think. Remember that time when we were in the library and you asked me what was my most favourite thing? It was you. I've always liked you. I have always enjoyed the times that I have spent with you since we were young. So promise me that you won't leave me. I still wish to be friends at the very least. So what you about you, Lily?_

_Hope you reply soon,_

_Severus_

Tears were streaming down Lily's face as she looked up from the letter. _I love you too Severus._

**A/N: hello readers.**

**I'm sorry but this is the end of my fanfict.**

**for those of you who thought that I was going to make Lily and Severus live happily ever after, I'm sorry it didn't end that way.**

**But it was cause I wanted it to be sort of a forbidden friendship/ love kind of thing.  
**

**For those who wanted a happy ending,you should go make a fanfict yourself, and let them live happily ever after :D I'll support you! Haha  
**

**well, it was fun making it and I hope you have enjoyed it. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :D  
**

**I shall be brain storming(and taking a break),  
**

**JELLYTURTLE  
**


End file.
